Taking Back What's Ours
by Firestone Piper
Summary: My version of the season 1 finale, or what I think should happen. Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1: Remembering

**A/N: My version of the season finale :P**

** Chapter 1: Remembering**

In the book I held in my hands was everything about anything you could possibly want to know about Gravity Falls. I flipped the page . It was the first book out of a series of three. The first was in my hands, the second had been stolen from me by that Gideon devil child, and the third had been found by Dipper. Truth be told, I had an idea that eventually Gideon would find out about Bill. It was inevitable.

I had summoned Bill myself when I was younger. In fact, he was the reason I had gotten the Mystery Shack in the first place. He was also the reason I ended up in prison, you know. Never trust a demon. Especiallya yellow, triangular one that acts like your best friend. Believe me, it will come back to haunt you

Bill had taken me to the top, he had helped me get a house, a wife and a son. All that I had left was the Shack, and my grandson Soos. Not that he remembered that he was my grandkid, oh no, Bill had made sure of that. That triangle had taken everything from me. I intended to repay the favor someday. Great. Now I sound like Gideon.

I sighed as I thought of all of this. I usually tried not to think about it. It was painful to bring up. Now that Gideon had discovered Bill, and he was running wild in Gravity Falls I knew that I had to make a tough decision. Sighing and closing my book, I looked over at the twins, who were watching Gideon demolish the shack. It was probably time to send them home before Bill got to them. They could be seriously hurt. Or worse.

"Mabel, Dipper, I'm sending you guys home." I said sadly. I sat down in a chair. We were at Wendy's house. It the only place we could go after Gideon had stolen the shack.

"No way Grunckle Stan!" said Dipper angrily crossing his arms over his chest in defiance. I realized that the kid just wanted to help get the shack back, and he genuinely didn't want to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere either." said Mabel, copying Dipper. These kids had no idea what or who they were up against.

"It's not up to me anymore. You don't know what Bill Chiper is capable of." I said, warning them.

"He let us go. Bill isn't the bad guy here! It's just Gideon." said Dipper. Of course he let you guys go. I thought to myself. Typical Bill move.

"The time wan't right for the perfect strike. He'll be back, and it would be best if you two weren't in the line of fire." I said. These two twins seriously need some obedience lessons.

"Stan, were not going to let you fight him alone." said Mabel, and she looked determined that I would listen to her. There was probably no persuading them now. Soos and Wendy walked into the room, and they looked seriously freaked. Wendy was pale. Things must be pretty bad. Wendy didn't get upset easily.

"Guys, the yellow triangle dude just went into Gideon's mind! and now Gideon is going crazy!"he said, flailing his arms.

"I hate to say this, but we might have to help Gideon." said Dipper, as if resigning us all to the worst.

"No way! Help that little twerp!" I protested. There was no way that I was helping Gideon. Not after everything he just did.

"Grunckle Stan, I don't either but we have to help him." said Mabel. She had always been the caring one.

"Why should we?" I asked. I still don't get why we owe Gideon anything. Anything at all. He had never helped us, so why should we go to his rescue now? It wasn't logical. We all hated Gideon, and yet strangely all of us had agreed to save him. Actually, it din't seem that strange after all. We were supposed to be the good guys, right?

"Because it's the right thing to do dude. " said Soos. The he made gagging noises. "Oh man I just swallowed a fly." he said. I rolled my eyes. We didn't have time for this.

"I suppose it is." I said, sighing. This is so not what I had planned for the day.

"Let's go." said Dipper, and he lead the way out the front door. I have to say that I'm proud of the kid. It takes guts to lead a fight.

"Over there!"said Mabel, pointing to a weird blue light behind the shack. We all ran to see what it was.

Gideon was floating in the air, chanting something that wasn't comprehensible. Well, it wasn't English anyway. Suddenly a thought came to me.

"We're going to have to go into his mind aren't we." I said, repulsed by the idea. Mabel shivered. Of course she would. We all knew that Gideon was in love with Mabel. Who knows what creepy stuff that kid thought of.

"Hopefully not." said Wendy.

"I think we are. Get ready guys." said Dipper.

"Wait." I said. 1- there had to be another way and 2-it just seemed to easy. Bill would never do the same thing twice.I should know. I wrote all about it in my books.

Mabel looked relieved. So did Dipper, Wendy, and Soos. Then it hit me. They expected me to come up with a plan.

"We could try looking in your book." I said to Dipper, shrugging my shoulders. I cursed my old mind. I should be able to remember information like this, although it had been a long time since I'd had to deal with anything like this.

"Alright." said Dipper, and he began to skim through the pages. His eyes widened. "Guys, I found something but it's not.. well, look." And then I remembered. This was going to be risky.

"Let's do it." said Mabel.


	2. Chapter 2: Robbie?

**A/N: I do not own Gravity I did Bill would have been in way more episodes :)**

**Chapter**** 2: Robbie?**

"What exactly is the plan?" asked a confused Dipper. Mabel showed him the page in the book, and he nodded his head.

"Alright." he said. Then we filled in Wendy and Soos about what we were about to do.

"You guys ready?" I asked them. I didn't want anyone chickening out. This would take a team effort.

"Ready." said Soos and Wendy, and Mabel nodded the affirmative. That left Dipper.

"Ready." he said, and we charged. The blue lighted Gideon in the air immediately turned his head toward us. Good. The plan was working.

"Alright you stupid yellow triangle. Come out and face us like a man." I said. While I was talking, Wendy, Soos, and Dipper snuck their way behind Gideon.

So far so good. Mabel, who was standing right beside me, would help with the distraction.

Mabel stuck out her tongue and made a raspberry. Maybe kids these days weren't so bad after all.

The Bill-Gideon raised his hand and a blue flame danced to life in his palm.

"Ohh. Scary." I said. I mentally got ready to shove Mabel out-of-the-way of the burning fireball if it came our way.

Behind Gideon-Bill, Dipper had grabbed the most menacing thing he could find. A stick.

I didn't know what he was planning to do with the stick, but what ever it was, I was sure that it was brave yes,but I was also sure that it was reckless.

As I was focusing on Dipper, Bill decided to throw the fireball.

By the time I noticed it coming, it was almost too late. Just as I was sure that the insane triangle had won, Mabel tackled me and we both landed hard on the ground.

"Thanks kid." I said.

"No problem Gruncle Stan." said Mabel. That's when all heck broke loose. Dipper had stabbed Bill/Gideon in the head with a stick Gideon having come back down to earth, and in retaliation Bill had sent him flying into a tree.

Soos and Wendy ran to help him, but had to duck as a fireball was sent their way. Mabel and I needed to get over their. Obviously Bill wasn't to be lured out of Gideon's mind. Great.

"Hey Bill!." said Mabel, as Bill was about to throw a fireball at Dipper to finish him off. Immediately he turned around. That was the good news. The bad news was Mabel charged him, yelling a war cry at the top of our lungs.

For a second. No one could do anything. The sight of Mabel charging Bill was crazy. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. We all watched as a dark triangular shadow floated above Gideon's head for a second, and then disappeared This wasn't good.

Robbie came running out of the forest.

"Sup." he said, waving his hand. I raised an eyebrow. What was that kid doing here.

"What are you doing here?" asked Wendy, disgusted.

"Well, I thought you dudes were under attack or something. Thought I'd come by and watch." he said, shrugging.

"Not cool dude." said Soos. Wendy looked upset. I figured that she knew that Robbie probably hated her, but enough to watch her and her friends die?

"Go away. Nobody wants you here." said Dipper, going to stand by Wendy. That kid was going to run into trouble. It was a small miracle in itself that Wendy was still oblivious.

All of a sudden we heard Gideon's angry voice behind us. "Which one of you hit me with a stick. Get off my property!"

I turned around. "Gideon." I said. After all we just went through to save him, this is how he thanks us?

"We just risked our lives to save you, you know." said Wendy.

"I don't care! Get off my property!" repeated Gideon as he rubbed the back of his head. It probably still smarted from the stick.

"No. We're not leaving. You're going to help us fight Bill or else." said Dipper. "You too Robbie."

The teenager rolled his eyes. "Fine...Dipper." Something wasn't right here. Gideon stamped his foot.

" I am not helping you, and that's final." he shouted. Rolling my eyes, I picked him up.

"Alright. He's in. Where to?" I asked We needed a new plan. Obviously the other one had failed.

"We should go back to Wendy's house. Make a new plan." said Dipper. We all agreed. That did seem like the most logical solution.

As we were walking, I noticed that Robbie was way behind. He didn't want to be here, but something told me that he was tagging behind for another reason.

Still death-holding Gideon top make sure he didn't get away, I decided not to go and talk to him. I didn't need another problem to solve right now.

~oOo~

"Alright guys. The first thing we need to do is find out where Bill went." said Mabel as we sat in Wendy's living room.

"Very true." said Dipper, nodding. "What way did he fly off in again?"

"The way Robbie came." said Wendy untrustingly.

"Hey! I don't have that triangle in my head if that's what you're wondering!" protested Robbie.

"We weren't saying that dude." said Soos.

"Sounded like it." said Robbie defensive.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Calm down Robbie." she said. Wendy still looked really mad at Robbie. I wouldn't want to be him right now.

"I say we split up and look for him."said Gideon, who was tied to a chair.

"Quiet twerp." I said. Anyone could see that his 'splitting up' involved him escaping. Gideon frowned. It felt good to spoil his scheme.

"Alright. So..." I said. We really needed to find that triangle.

"Let's go find ourselves a triangle." said Dipper, and we set off in search in Bill. This was going to be easy. Their was no way he could hide from us for long.


	3. Chapter 3: Suprise!

**Chapter 3: Surprise!**

Making sure that I was completely alone in the dark forest, I watched Bill come out of my was extremely, what was the word? Oh yeah. Creepy.

I made a split second decision. It may be stupid, but it had to be done.

"Alright, what was your name? Bill?" I began. It felt weird to refer to this triangle as 'Bill'. It almost felt like he was a person.

I decided not to think about that. The triangle nodded. "I need you to help me."To my surprise, the triangle laughed.

"Sorry kid, I can't do anything to help you. You really blew it with Wendy." Bill sounded amused.

I was surprised. There had to be something he could do. As if he was reading my mind Bill continued.

"I can't make people fall in love with each other. Hunh. I'd like to meet anyone who can. But I could give you a love potion?" he suggested mischievously.

"Your kidding." I said. This had to be some kind of joke.

"Suit yourself." said Bill, shrugging.

"Wait! I'll take the love potion!" I said. I needed that love potion. It could be my last chance with Wendy, and I didn't want to blow it.

"Alright." I said, and I grabbed the flask full of a glowing green liquid from Bill.

"There's one thing I ask in return though." he said, and I nodded. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

Suddenly I was a little nervous. It definitely could be that bad.

"Alright. What is it?" I asked. the sooner this was over, the better. If triangles could smile, I swear Bill did.

"All you have to do is let me escape. It wouldn't be smart for me to stick around, the element of surprise is gone.

I'll be watching you though. I'll be watching you!" and with that, Bill disappeared into nothing.

For a second, all I could do was stand there looking at the spot Bill had vanished from. It wasn't everyday you saw something like that.

Then I began to think. I needed to give Wendy the potion.

Maybe if I gave her the potion, she would come to her senses and realize that she had made a mistake breaking up with me.

I walked back along the path in the woods until Wendy's house and the town came back into view. So far, so good.

* * *

I can't believe Robbie had the guts to show up. After all he did, you think that he would be smarter and try to stay out of my way, but no.

That's the problem with boys.

They never learn. So you could understand why I was a little distracted while searching for Bill.

I was searching back at the Shack. You never know, right? So far, all I had seen was destruction.

That Gideon twerp had broken a lot of things, and the whole place had an aura of creepiness.

All of a sudden, as I entered another empty room, I heard a weird noise, jumping, I turned around.

It was only Mabel's terrified pig, huddling in the corner with its ears over its eyes.

I grabbed the pig and ran out of the shack. Obviously, Bill Cipher wasn't here. I wonder were he went.

Odds were that someone else had found him. I kinda hoped that it wasn't Mabel or Dipper. They were just kids.

I knew that they could take care of themselves for the most part, but that didn't stop me from worrying about them.

They were like my little brother and sister.

From outside the shack, I saw Robbie walking out of the woods.I was going to ignore him, but them I saw this weird bottle in his hands.

The green stuff inside it was weird. Nothing I've ever drank has ever been that repulsive shade of green.

Part of me wanted to know what was in it, and the other part of me knew better. For all I knew, it was a love potion or something. I'm probably just overreacting.

As I watched, Robbie walked right into my house.

Curious, I followed him, and when I got to the house opened the door quietly. He was in the kitchen putting the green stuff in a glass. Was he honestly going to drink it?

As I was watching, the door opened behind me. I turned around. It was just Dipper. Suddenly Robbie appeared behind me.

"Oh. Your here." he said to Dipper, glaring at him.

"So what if he's here. He has just as much a right to be here as you do. Actually, no. I'd rather he was here than you. How could you sneak in my house like that? You could have called or texted!"

"So! He just barged in here to!" Robbie protested, pointing to Dipper.

"He's staying here! Gideon took the shack so I offered to let him, Stan and Mabel stay here!" I said, putting my hand on my hips.

Robbie looked mad. "Fine." he huffed, and walked out the door. Jerk.

"Hunh." said Dipper, grabbing the cup of green stuff Robbie had just set down. "He left his drink. Here." he handed the drink to me.

"What do you think it is?" I asked, holding up the cup and examining it.

"No idea." replied Dipper, shrugging. I shrugged too. I really wondered what was in this stuff.

"Dare me to drink it?" I asked, joking. There was no way I was going to drink this stuff. IT was all, smiley and chunky. Ew.

"Are you kidding? That stuff looks radioactive." replied Dipper.

"You're right." I said, and set the cup down on the table.

"Did you guys find Bill?" I asked, wondering where Mabel was. She _had _been helping Dipper look for him.

"No. Mabel went to help Grunckle Stan, but I saw you sneaking in here after Robbie, and I decided to come help you.

Was it just me or was Dipper blushing. Wait a second. This couldn't...He doesn't.. This meant that... Oh.

**A/N: Looks like Wendy finally found out about Dipper's crush. Hahaha:) We'll see her reaction next chapter! And Don't worry. Bill isn't gone :))))))**


End file.
